phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
The first season of Phineas and Ferb was composed of 44 episodes. It focused on Phineas and Ferb during summer vacation, trying to make it the best they can, as Perry the Platypus fights the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It began with the episode "Rollercoaster" and ended with "Out to Launch". Three additional episodes were produced during Season 1, but were only shown in a few countries outside of the United States during the Season 1 time period. For the U.S., they were held to become part of Season 2. Refer to the list of episodes below to see which episodes became part of Season 2. Main Characters and Cast Episodes * The three episodes marked with * were produced in Season 1 and aired in Latin America during Season 1. They were held until February 2009 for the Disney XD premiere, and March 2009 for the Disney Channel US premiere, and are listed in the Season 2 episodes. Refer to the Season 2 page for the air dates and air order for both channels. Merchandise DVDs *'Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas': Contains eight episodes from Season 1, including One Good Scare Oughta Do It!, which had not been aired at the time the DVD was released, and several other DVD extras. It came out July 29, 2008. *'Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer DVD': The newest DVD, released on February 10, 2009. Contains 10 episodes, including a matched pair ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"), which had not yet been seen in the United States at the time of the DVD's release. CDs *'PFT's Greatest Hits': It is rumored that once Season 1 ends, a CD of this name will come out, featuring several (if not all) the songs from this season. Not much is known about it, as of now. (Source: http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812) ::As of February 6, 2009, the CD has apparently been delayed until August 4th. http://tommy2.net/content/?p=2254 Books * Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book: A joke and riddle book scheduled for release on July 7, 2009. The Phineas and Ferb books described as "chapter books" are novelizations for young readers, containing two episodes per book. Most of the pages in the books have at least one black and white screen shot from the episodes to help the reader picture what is being described. * Chapter book #1, Speed Demons: Covers "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster". Released on January 6, 2009. * Chapter book #2, Runaway Hit: Covers "Flop Starz" and "Lights, Candace, Action!". Released on January 6, 2009. * Chapter book #3, Wild Surprise: Covers "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Mom's Birthday". Scheduled for release on April 7, 2009. * Chapter book #4, Thrill-o-Rama!: Covers "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Are You My Mummy?. Scheduled for release on July 7, 2009. * Chapter book #5, Big-Top Bonanza: Covers "Jerk De Soleil". (There may be a second episode, but it is not yet listed in the description on Amazon.com's page.) Scheduled for release on October 6, 2009. "8 x 8" books are picture books measuring 8 inches on each side. They are usually very short in length (often less than 30 pages) and feature a condensed storyline that is easy for children under 9 to understand. They will come with a sheet of paper stickers and foil on the cover. * 8 x 8 #1: Oh, Christmas Tree!. (No description available.) Scheduled for release on September 15, 2009. * 8 x 8 #2: My Funny Valentine. (No description available.) Scheduled for release on December 15, 2009. Other merchandise not related to a specific season * Phineas and Ferb (video game) for the Nintendo DS * Posters * T-shirts * Beach towels * Talking plush figures of Phineas, Ferb and Perry Places to buy the various merchandise: * Amazon.com * Disney Shopping.com and the Disney Stores located in shopping malls * Target See also *List of songs *Nearly impossible plans *Doofenshmirtz's Schemes & Inventions From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Seasons Category:Lists